


Once Upon A Prompt

by RockyPond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Until Dawn - Freeform, horror games, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Send me Grant Ward prompts, especially Leo Fitz/Grant Ward prompts. I will do theme.Until then I will just do ones from online.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A hears person B screaming bloody murder. A rushes to their side thinking they were being murdered only to find B playing a horror game.

“Oh my God! I’m going to die!” Could be heard throughout the bus. Most of the group were out, getting dinner and only Ward, Fitz and May has stayed on board.  
Recognising the voice as Fitz’s, Ward rushed to the lab, expecting to find Fitz in some dangerous situation. Like he was being stabbed by an intruder or an experiment had gone horribly wrong.  
Instead he found Fitz sitting cross legged in front of the TV, a controller in his hands. He was playing some horror game and had been screaming as his little character was running from some monster. By the time Ward had burst through the door the character had escaped.  
Ward looked around confused before turning an angry glare onto Fitz, who had gone to the game’s menu and looked incredibly sheepish, embarrassed he had caused Ward to worry like that.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Playing Until Dawn, speaking of which one of the characters looks like you.” Fitz says, nervous about the angry specialist.  
“Is there a reason you screamed bloody murder?” Ward asked, arms crossed and his foot tapping.  
“Yes, Emily nearly died. I saved her but it was really close.”  
Ward sighed and turned to leave when Fitz called out “Do you want to play with me? I’m kind of bad with jump scares and I always feel better when someone is sitting next to me.”  
“Why do you play if it makes you scared?” Ward asked the Scot, reluctantly sitting next to him.  
“Because the plot is so intriguing, plus the graphics are incredible.”  
Ward signed and sat down next to the man.  
They turned on the game after Fitz gave a quick explanation of what Ward had missed and they sat in silence until Mike showed up on screen.  
“Hey, he does kind of look like me.” Ward said and Fitz smiled, happy his crush agreed with him.  
Yep, his crush. Fitz had had a crush on the taller man since one of their first few missions. It started off as admiration but quickly turned into a full fledged crush.  
They played the game and joked around, and Fitz was a little pleased when Ward jumped at a jump scare. It seemed even the super spy was prone to fear during horror games. They listened intently to the stranger as the story progresses and both were shocked when he died.  
In the end they managed to save Mike, Sam, Jess, Matt, Josh (although he turned into a we dingo) and Emily. The others all died for various reasons.  
They both agreed Emily was a horrible person and that Ashley deserved to die after she didn’t open the door to Chris.  
When the rest of the team returned they found Ward and Fitz curled up together, Fitz resting his head on Ward’s shoulder. They had both fallen asleep.  
Skye took a quick picture and they all went off to their rooms, not having the heart to wake the two adorable sleeping men.


End file.
